The Very Mysterious X's Nine One One
by The Very Mysterious X
Summary: What if they were like us. What if they were caught in the middle of the maelstrom. What if its 911 and they didn't have any superpowers?


Yahoo! Mail

**[Inbox][1] for theverymysteriousx@yahoo.com**
[Yahoo!][2] - [My Yahoo!][3] [Options][4] - [Sign Out][5] - [Help][6]

[][7]

[][8]
[Mail][8]
[][9]
[Addresses][9]
[ ][10]
[ Calendar][10]
[][11]
[Notepad][11]

  


[  
Click here to visit www.getsmart.com][12]

as attachment inline text 
[**Download**][13] Attachments 

**[Prev][14]** | **[Inbox][15]**
- Choose Folder - [New Folder] Archive Feedback Password People eXalt Arc Notes 

**Date:**
Thu, 20 Sep 2001 16:30:19 -0700 (PDT)

**From:**
"The Very Mysterious X" theverymysteriousx@yahoo.com | **[Block Address ][16]** | **[Add to Address Book][17]**

**Subject:**
T.V.M.X's Nine One One

**To:**
theverymysteriousx@yahoo.com

  

    
    Beta Readers Welcome.
    = = =
    Future:
    A white heat that hammered at your eardrums with a
    bulldozer of sound. You do not see what is behind it,
    it is flared out by the intensity of the explosion.
    Jeannie listen to me. Get out. Get out of New York.
    Get off the Eastern Sea Board but just get out.
    Remember our vacation last fall in Ohio and through
    Illinois? It's nice this time of year... go there...
    you want to go there... you felt happy then...
    Jeannie I'm not as good at this as you are. Help me.
    You are sitting on the couch watching the images on
    television, stunned. Our cat is next to you.
    I hurt to see more people die these days now that the
    abomination is history but now... oh Jeannie, more of
    us are in danger and I've been intervening more then
    the quota alloted to us to prevent of us from being
    forced into danger but its getting more difficult each
    day. I'll need your help Jean. Can you hear me Red?
    You stir softly on the couch and the cat jumps off to
    hunt down the non existent mice in the apartment.
    Red? Red? Red?
    Before...
    You place the rose on my grave and cry. You are so
    sad. Don't be sad. The sky is irrevently blue and you
    look overheated in your black widows dress. You shed
    tears for the dead. I pray for you. I wish I could
    touch your red hair one more time.
    I think I will take a look at the planning department
    up here. You wouldn't believe the view up here Red...
    you can see for decades in either direction.
    Before...
    The marine approaches you with the folded flag. Take
    the flag. Look stoic yet proud as he says "A grateful
    country" and continues reciting the words you cannot
    hear because grief has made you deaf as you are
    deafened by the sound of your own heartbeat and you do
    not see the rifle salute or the politicians around you
    at their memorial to me and the guys.
    It's alright to cry.
    Before...
    The sky is darkened and the dust is chokening as it
    flows out of the bier s to the dead erected by the
    dead in their quest to bring pain. You are not looking
    at the images on the television because there is no
    more room in your heart for pain and you are in your
    own private whirlwind of sorrow as you collapse
    forward across our kitchen table and lay there with
    your head on your hands, my God I wish I could see you
    again and talk to you one more time.
    Before...
    EXT. RURAL CRASH SITE - DAY
    The plane has become metal adornments to the earth.
    Out of a nearby SUV JEAN GREY her face twisted with
    anticipation for the worst steps out of the vehicle
    and rushes into the field desperately looking for the
    life she feels until she almost walks over the
    crippled wasted body of LOGAN who is lying supine
    against a large molehill. He looks like from hell.
    LOGAN
    (through cracked lips)
    You don't look so good.
    JEAN GREY kneels by his side. She does not have her
    medical equipment with her and she can only stand
    there by the side of this stranger and try to comfort
    him as he dies yet he does not and appears to be
    growing stronger by the second.
    LOGAN attempts to sit up and JEAN GREY tries to calm
    him down but his strength overpowers her arm and he
    holds out to her a rose that was crushed in his hand
    but remains somehow un-burnt.
    LOGAN
    Are you... Mrs. Grey?
    JEAN GREY
    Do I know you?
    LOGAN
    I feel like we've met before.. Scott gave this to me.
    JEAN GREY takes the crushed rose into her hand and
    numbly sits on the ground shocked as the locals
    approach in their vehicles and the man who shouldn't
    have been alive but is runs away into the dark
    wilderness from the approaching witnesses...
    Before...
    INT. FLIGHT 81 - DAY
    SCOTT is seated next to the window reading SOLDIER
    magazine and TERRORIST #1 is sitting next to him.
    TERRORIST #1 (and all other TERRORISTS) are dressed
    normally. LOGAN is sitting several seats behind SCOTT.
    KURT WAGNER is sitting next to LOGAN. The plane is
    virtually empty. TERRORIST #1 stares blankly out the
    window.
    SCOTT
    Long flight, huh?
    TERRORIST #1 (in perfect American accent)
    You could say that.
    SCOTT turns the page of his magazine.
    TERRORIST #1
    Were you a soldier?
    SCOTT looks him in his eyes.
    SCOTT
    Desert Shield '91. 1/7th Marine Corp "C".
    TERRORIST #1
    Was it worth it?
    SCOTT
    Well, it made owning a SUV affordable.
    TERRORIST #1
    I like America. So much to do.
    SCOTT
    Thanks.
    TERRORIST #1 checks his watch and gets out of his seat
    and goes up the aisle. Several other TERRORISTS about
    18-19 follow him.
    There are several thumps from the fore of the
    aircraft.
    Scott turns another page of the magazine he was
    reading but now he is staring out of the open porthole
    and is looking at the clouds below the plane.
    BEAT
    LOGAN gets up from his seat and passes SCOTT as he
    heads forward to the nearby WC and enters it.
    INT. WC
    LOGAN closes the door behind him, then methodically
    takes napkins from the dispenser and after wetting
    them in the sink stuffs them around the smoke detector
    above, and drops handfuls of them into the lou below.
    The lou whistles as velocity of the air flowing into
    its suction increases
    LOGAN sits down next to the toilet and takes a pre-cut
    cigar from his jacket pocket and a cigar lighter. He
    leans to the side and lights it with the cigar lighter
    and takes a long drag.
    LOGAN looks very satisfied.
    There is a sound of thick running footsteps outside
    the door. A scream, and then another. Logan stands up
    and puts his ear against the WC door.
    There is a shouting in a middle eastern language then
    silence. Then the words "Get back, get back".
    His eyes narrow in suspicion but he does not notice
    the smoke from his lit cigar is drifting upwards into
    the smoke detector and it starts blinking a furious
    red color and screeches at him as the door is ripped
    open and
    __________________________________________________
    Terrorist Attacks on U.S. - How can you help?
    Donate cash, emergency relief information
    [http://dailynews.yahoo.com/fc/US/Emergency_Information/][18]

Click a  to send an instant message to an online friend
= Online,  = Offline

**[Prev][14]** | **[Inbox][15]**
- Choose Folder - [New Folder] Archive Feedback Password People eXalt Arc Notes 

as attachment inline text 
[**Download**][13] Attachments 

[Yahoo! Messenger][19] - Send instant messages to friends! 

[Address Book][20] · [Alerts][21] · [Auctions][22] · [Bill Pay][23] · [Bookmarks][24] · [Briefcase][25] · [Broadcast][26] · [Calendar][27] · [Chat][28] · [Classifieds][29] · [Clubs][30] · [Companion][31] · [Domains][32] · [Experts][33] ·[Games][34] · [Greetings][35] · [Home Pages][36] · [Invites][37] · [Mail][38] · [Maps][39] · [Member Directory][40] · [Messenger][41] · [My Yahoo!][42] · [News][43] · [PayDirect][44] · [People Search][45] · [Personals][46] · [Photos][47] · [Shopping][48] · [Sports][49] · [Stock Quotes][50] · [TV][51] · [Travel][52] · [Weather][53] · [Yahooligans][54] · [Yellow Pages][55] · [more...][56]
  
[Privacy Policy][57]- [Terms of Service][58] - [Guidelines][59]   
_Copyright © 1994-2001 [Yahoo!][60] Inc. All rights reserved._   


   [1]: /ym/us/ShowFolder?box=Inbox&YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [2]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://www.yahoo.com
   [3]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://my.yahoo.com
   [4]: /ym/Options?YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [5]: /ym/Logout?YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [6]: javascript:Help('http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/help/?http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/mail/context/context-18.html')
   [7]: http://rd.yahoo.com/M=179842.1351603.2941484.1284474/D=mail/P=m2b0jjrg11000a/S=150500004:PB/A=604092/R=0/*http://shop.store.yahoo.com/cgi-bin/clink?compaq2+shopping:/M=179842.1351603.2941484.1284474/D=mail/P=m2b0jjrg11000a/S=150500004:PB/A=604092/R=1/1001028625+http://us.rmi.yahoo.com/rmi/http://www.compaq.com/rmi-framed-url/http://www.compaq.com/yahoo/
   [8]: /ym/welcome?YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [9]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us/?YY=12746
   [10]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://calendar.yahoo.com/?YY=12746&a9=ym:nav
   [11]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://notepad.yahoo.com/?YY=12746
   [12]: http://rd.yahoo.com/M=212631.1622176.3165414.389380/D=mail/P=m2b0jjrg11000a/S=150500004:N/A=787488/*http://www.getsmart.com/BannerGSVisa?banner_id=X6524/cba99PGSCCy835849/allbanners.gif&sourceid=M=212631.1622176.3165414.389380/D=mail/P=m2b0jjrg11000a/S=150500004:N/A=787488/R=0
   [13]: /ym/ShowLetter?box=Inbox&MsgId=2433_236116_3957_772_5911_0_842&toc=1&Search=&YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [14]: /ym/ShowLetter?box=Inbox&MsgId=2433_236116_3957_772_5911_0_842&PREV=1&inc=&num=&Search=&YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [15]: /ym/ShowFolder?box=Inbox&YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [16]: /ym/BlockSender?NBR=1&NE=theverymysteriousx@yahoo.com&box=Inbox&MsgId=2433_236116_3957_772_5911_0_842&inc=&num=&Search=&YY=12746&order=down&sort=date&pos=0
   [17]: javascript:document.frmAddAddrs.submit()
   [18]: http://dailynews.yahoo.com/fc/US/Emergency_Information/
   [19]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/trough_promo/?http://im.yahoo.com/
   [20]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://address.yahoo.com/
   [21]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://alerts.yahoo.com/
   [22]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://auctions.yahoo.com/
   [23]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://billpay.yahoo.com/
   [24]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://bookmarks.yahoo.com/
   [25]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://briefcase.yahoo.com/
   [26]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://broadcast.yahoo.com/
   [27]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://calendar.yahoo.com/
   [28]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://chat.yahoo.com/
   [29]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://classifieds.yahoo.com/
   [30]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://clubs.yahoo.com/
   [31]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://companion.yahoo.com/
   [32]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://store.yahoo.com/cgi-bin/clink?ydomains+merchant-ad:commfooter+http://domains.yahoo.com/
   [33]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://experts.yahoo.com/
   [34]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://games.yahoo.com/
   [35]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://greetings.yahoo.com/
   [36]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://geocities.yahoo.com/
   [37]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://invites.yahoo.com/
   [38]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://mail.yahoo.com/
   [39]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://maps.yahoo.com/
   [40]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://members.yahoo.com/
   [41]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://messenger.yahoo.com/
   [42]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://my.yahoo.com/
   [43]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://news.yahoo.com/
   [44]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://paydirect.yahoo.com/
   [45]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://people.yahoo.com/
   [46]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://personals.yahoo.com/
   [47]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://photos.yahoo.com/
   [48]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://shopping.yahoo.com/
   [49]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://sports.yahoo.com/
   [50]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://finance.yahoo.com/
   [51]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://tv.yahoo.com/
   [52]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://travel.yahoo.com/
   [53]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://weather.yahoo.com/
   [54]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://www.yahooligans.com/
   [55]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://yp.yahoo.com/
   [56]: http://rd.yahoo.com/footer/?http://docs.yahoo.com/docs/family/more.html
   [57]: http://privacy.yahoo.com/privacy/us/mail/
   [58]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/
   [59]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/guidelines/mail.html
   [60]: http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/tos/?http://www.yahoo.com



End file.
